Sir Percedal (Canon)/Young-Jah
|-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Possessed by Rubilax= |-|Season 3 (without in arm)= Summary Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove (called Tristepin de Percedal in French dub) or Dally for short, is one of the main characters of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. He is a 16-year-old Iop who shows that he has strength rather than smarts. An Iop and Shushu Guardian, Percedal first encountered Yugo while being possessed by the Shushu he was supposed to guard; after Yugo smacked him out of it, Percedal swore a debt to him. He's a talented swordsman and a loyal ally, but he's also impulsive and sometimes arrogant, which often gets him into trouble. It is revealed that he is the Iop god in the specials, giving him the power to fight Ogrest. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-B | 6-A '''| At least '''4-A,' '''possibly '''Low 2-C' Name: Percedal of Sadlygrove, Tristepin de Sadlygrove, Tristepin, Dally, Grovy, Percy Origin: Wakfu Gender: Male Age: 16 | 22 in the specials Classification: Knight of the Order of Shushus, Iop God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Energy Manipulation | All the above as well as Immortality (Type 4), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, higher dimensional existence. Attack Potency: City Block level | Possibly City level when possessed by Rubilax (Took hits from Rushu, but it is unknown if he can output as much as he takes) | Continent level (Lifted a huge portion of the Sadida Kingdom when he first got his powers. Fought against Ogrest for an extended period of time who did this ) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Osamodas), possibly Universe level+ (The first ten gods of the world were described to have come from a higher plane of existence and can shape the universe as they see fit with little effort, possibly comparable to God Xelor) Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to Yugo) | At least High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic | Unknown. Likely Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class P as Iop God (Lifted the Sadida Kingdom) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block level | Possibly City level (Took hits from Rushu) | Island level (Took hits from Ogrest) Stamina: Superhuman | Infinite as the Iop God Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: His Shushu (Demon) possessed sword, Rubilax Intelligence: Extremely skilled at combat. However, he is not the brightest person around. Very often (and usually rightly so) called a Iop Brain, Percedal often acts the fool, and over dramatic, as he tends to act what he thinks is the ideal heroic adventurer or knight in shining armor, but often makes himself look stupid. Weaknesses: He is not too book-smart, Percedal likes challenges and fights so he tends to punch first and usually not bother asking questions later, which usually invites trouble Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Enhanced strength, speed, and stamina - Percedal possesses the natural physical prowess characteristic to his race, which has been refined by his training under his Master Goultard. He is capable of surprising feats of strength, can run and jump impressively fast and high, and has a lot of energy. He once a ripped tree the size of a flagpole from its roots, and wield it like a staff and with little effort. While possessing his body, Rubilax showed that Percedal is capable of breaking and throwing large pieces of stone with ease. Likewise his reflexes are equally impressive, being able to dodge a shot from the expert marksman Remington at near point blank range with ease. He has also displayed impressive durability, being able to survive a fall from near the top of a mountain (though he passed out from pain shortly afterwards). His stamina and endurance are ridiculously high, as he is often injured in battle but continues to fight, and can traverse a desert, becoming severely sunburned and dehydrated yet fight well after a single night of sleep and a good meal. * Expert Swordsmanship Specialist - Percedal trained in swordsmanship after he came into possession of Rubilax. He is quite skilled, typically using both hands when wielding Rubilax in his broadsword form but he can do it one handed as well, and he appears to be ambidextrous. When trapped in the Shushu Dimension, even while armed with only the dagger sized blade used to contain Rubilax, he proved capable of defeating hordes of enemy Shushu with ease, with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and well time sword swings. * Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant - Percedal learned unarmed fighting from his master and often uses his fists, kicks, sometimes a reckless haphazard style that is unpredictable and can be either surprisingly effective or doesn't help at all. Although he is apparently skilled enough to beat several trained Sadida guards black and blue single-handedly. His fighting style appears as a mix of various martial arts, like Lucha libre, capoeira, kick-boxing, and more. * Shushu possessing - Percedal can let Rubilax possess him so that they can become a stronger form. Initially he only used this as a last resort as he has had problems controlling Rubilax since he usually succeeds in taking over his body. After earning Rubilax's respect, he became capable of entering this state with no risk. In this state, his already impressive durability improves immensely, being able to take most energy blasts with minor discomfort and was only slightly dazed by blows from the Shushu King Rushu (who was mentioned to have fought a god on level terms). Likewise his strength also improves to the point where he could rip apart Sufokia war mechs with little effort, and throw them a considerable distance without visible strain. He was also shown to be able to take down hordes of minor Shushu and momentarily daze Rushu after managing to punch the latter. * Iop Instinct - Normally, Iops like Percedal go by their gut instincts but some can achieve a state where they have virtually no cognitive thought and react on pure instinct. When Rubilax threatened to hurt Evangelyne, Percedal went into this state and fought all of Rubilax's drones and defeated them all single-handed without receiving a single wound in return because the one thought on his mind was defeating Rubilax so he could not hurt the girl he loves. * Wakfu Enhancement - Several times, Percedal demonstrated an apparent ability to enhance his attacks with his own Wakfu energy, making his attacks far more powerful. He can also concentrate a burst of his Wakfu to his feet, allowing him to jump far higher than normal, or use his Wakfu to move faster than the eye can follow for brief instances. His Wakfu is colored green. * Godly Nature - After awakening his true powers as the reincarnation of the lop God, Percedal gained a significant increase in strength, endurance, agility and lifespan. In this state his power manifests as an orange aura that renders him virtually impervious to all but the most powerful of attacks, as the only time he was actually seen wounded in this state was during his battle against Ogrest. He also proved strong enough to physically lift a mountain sized chunk of the Sadida Kingdom above ground level, exchange blows with the Dofus empowered Ogrest (who is considered more powerful than most gods) and effortlessly damage the latters Dragon companions with a single blow each. He also gained flight and his speed increased to the point where he could traverse the vast distance between the Sadida Kingdom and Dragon Mountain (which is at a distant part of the globe) in a matter of minutes. Key: Normal | Possessed by Rubilax | Iop God | Unrestricted Iop God Category:Young-Jah Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2